Birthday Surprise
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: It is Sasuke's birthday and Sakura does something kawaii for him! Written by my little sister so please read and review! XD


**Birthday Surprise**

"Yawn." Sakura awoke with her eyes wide open and her hair poofy making her look like a poodle. She swung her legs over the bed and walked over to the wall to look at her calendar with a smile on her face.

"Today's Sasuke's Birthday" she exclaimed loudly in joy.

"He is now fifteen years old today."

"What shall I get him?" Sakura asked herself as she started to get ready for the day. As she was getting her clothes on she thought on what she could get for him.

"I've got it!" Sakura exclaimed as an idea came to her.

"I'll have him a surprise birthday party!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

After getting dressed in her usual training outfit Sakura walked downstairs to tell her parents about her plan.

"Mom, Dad!" Sakura exclaimed once she came in sight of them in the kitchen.

"Yes Dear?" Her mom asks as she turned from the stove to her hyper active daughter.

"Can I have a surprise birthday party for someone tonight?" Sakura asked with a puppy pout on her face.

"For Sasuke I presume?" Her father asked with an amused smirk as he turned to Sakura.

"Uhh...Yeah" Sakura said with a blush.

"We have to go out of town today anyway and we will not be back until tomorrow morning," her mother said as she laid a plate of food down on the table.

"So is that a yes?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yes it's a yes, as long as you behave yourself" her father said as he stood to leave. Sakura started to rush out of the door before her mom called her back.

"Eat breakfast before you leave" her mother insturcted before giving her a kiss on the cheek and bidding her goodbye.

After Sakura finished her sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit she headed out the door and locked it behind her. Walking down the streets of Konoha she looked into all of the shops, trying to find something special for Sasuke. Suddenly she stopped in front of a weapon booth as a beautiful kunai caught her eye.

It was silver and had a blinding sheen to it. Sakura asked the booth owner if she could get something carved into it and he said yes. Sakura got Sasuke's name carved into the handle with gold.

Next she stopped at another booth that sold party goods. She got about ten ballons that was decorated with shurikan and the Konoha leaf symbol. After picking up some snacks for the party she took it all to her house then started making his cake.

It was a chocholate cake with chunks of hersery kisses decorating it. On the top was fifteen candles and Sasuke's name with Happy Birthday under it.

Next Sakura left her house again to invite the people that would most likely want to come.

By the time it became dark Sakura went to get the last and most special person on her list, Sasuke. She found him sitting alone under a cherry blossom tree outside his mansion.

"Hey Sasuke, can you come with me, pretty please?" Sakura asked shyly to the silent Uchiha as he looked up at her.

"Sure" Sasuke grudingly replied as he got up from the tree. He did not have anything else to do so why not follow Sakura? She seemed to have something up her sleeve that she was not telling him.

They went to her house in silence and Sakura opened the door for Sasuke which he entered. Right when his foot entered the dark house the light suddenly turned on and a lot of people jumped up from their hiding places.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" They choursed together as the crowded around him to congradulate him. Sasuke looked around at all the people that were surrounding him. There was Naruto, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and Kakashi-sensei.

"Here you go Sasuke" Sakura said shyly as she handed Sasuke a red package with a black bow tied on top.

Sasuke opened it to reveal the kunai knife that Sakura had gotten him. He smiled thankfully at Sakura for the wonderful gift since everyone was now giving him their gifts.

As the party started to come to an end Sasuke pulled Sakura outside under the moonlight. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and her breathe stilled as Sasuke lowered his face closer to her own. In an instant Sasuke placed his lips gently over Sakura's. Sasuke caressed her mouth with his own that left Sakura utterly speachless after he pulled back.

"Thank you Sakura, this was the best day of my life" Sasuke whispered before taking Sakura's hand and going back into the party as the people started to leave.

The End-By: Pink wolf-fang

Okay guys, what do you think of this oneshot? This was actually my sister's idea. She is ten years old so she was not able to have an account on the site. But I thought that it was really cute and added some stuff. So review and let my sister know how much you loved it! XD


End file.
